I guess we need each other
by Sharaya
Summary: Jill Point of view about that night everything changedbased on movie Her fears about everything that's going on and most of all her feelings about Alice fem slash JA


This story takes place during the middle of the movie... some characters have been left out and situations changed... but everything leading up to this part is the same as the movie for the most part... thanks and please review.

Chapter 1 

I don't know who this woman is, but she is amazing. I found myself thinking that the more time I spent with Alice. The way she disposed of those creatures at the church, the way she handled the zombies at the cemetery was simply magnificent. I don't know if I can trust her, but if I want to survive I guess I'll have to trust her, we all have to. At that moment I saw her look over at me.

"What?" I asked a little more annoyed then I actually was. Her expression showed she was surprise by how rudely I asked that. I didn't cared, I raised my eyebrows and awaited an response.

"Nothing...except nice moves back there." She quickly removed all eye contact with me and we continued walking. I felt like an idiot and let out an embarrassed "oh" . A lot of time had passed and it seemed as if we'd been walking down the empty slightly creepy streets forever.

"Are you sure you know where we're going? How do we even know we can trust this guy, this little girl we're suppose to find may not even exist, it could be a trap" Terri Morales asked as she held the camera up to Alice face.

"Of course I know where we are going, We don't know if we can trust this guy, but do really have a choice?... by the way don't put that camera back in my face" Alice said a bit annoyed, Terri quickly switched the camera focus back to me and then to the empty streets. A few minutes had passed when suddenly we heard a noise.

"What was that!" I asked while pulling out my gun. Alice looked at me with her gun also pulled out and Terri grabbed my arm and hid behind me.

"I don't know but I'm sure it came from that" Alice responded while pointing to the large figure carrying what appeared to be an grenade launcher.

"You gotta be kidding me!" Terri suddenly released my arm and the next thing I know is I heard the camera make a thud as it fell onto the concrete and Terri ran.

"Wait!" I screamed out to her but she didn't listen... I tried to go after her but Alice grabbed my arm.

"The school is two blocks a way from here... catch up to her and I'll meet you in the school. I'll handle nemesis" She nudge me to run, I didn't know what to say or what to think but I listened to her. As I turned the corner I got one last look at Alice, She is brave I thought to myself.

I reached the school safely but I still hadn't found Terri. "Geesh she's fast" I mumbled under my breath. The school looked scary for a moment I thought I'd be better off fighting that monster with Alice...She called it Nemesis. I wondered how Alice knew so much, but those thoughts vanished once I remembered why I was in this school. Once I find the girl I'm getting out of here I kept telling myself. five minutes had passed and I realized I hadn't moved since I arrived. I guess I was scared, Fear isn't an feeling I experience much. However the silence was getting to me more than ever. I decided to move around but it just made it worst, but then I saw Alice walk into the building, she looked hurt. Her arm was bleeding...She saw me staring and ran up to me. She pulled me into the corner and covered my mouth so I wouldn't scream, she held on to me, her grip tight and firm but sort of comforting. She pulled my hair from my ear and whispered lightly.

Nemesis is right around the corner...you have to be quiet. Alice said gently letting go of my mouth. Her warm breath rubbed against my neck, it was smooth...and fresh. I closed my eyes and inhaled her sweet scent. I felt safe in her arms, and almost forgot all about nemesis and the creepy school...until she reached for my hand and pulled me up.

He's coming we have to run she said slowly, she waited until I looked ready and we ran hard, we ran far through the halls and some class rooms, until my legs gave out.

"I'm sorry I need a break" I said annoyed with myself, She peaked out the door and nodded her head.

"So...ya miss me?" Alice said with a sly smirk. Oddly enough I did miss her, part of me couldn't believe what I was feeling. She watch my awkward look and just smiled...She took a seat beside me on the floor and A million thoughts were going through my head...and my fear was no longer about the silence throughout the building, or the roaming zombies... I had feelings for Alice, in that moment everything seemed impossible.

Authors notes- R/R please...


End file.
